Tell Me A Story
by SummerRain200
Summary: A drabble in which Will tells Tessa a story. I hope you enjoy it.


**Hey! This is another thing I am getting out of my mind, so I hope you like it. It's not the best, but I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

William Herondale slowly opened the mahogany door of his room quietly, making sure that no one was around. Of course, this was something he really did not have to do, as it was one of those few wee hours till midnight that the rest of the Institute treasured, before the start of a new day, a new fight. It was also one of those few hours that William could set aside his cold and indifferent mask that he had always worn, so much so that it became almost a part of him. He simply did this out of habit, something he was used to doing, due to his Nephilim heritage. One must always be cautious and prepared for anything, as Charlotte had once said. After feeling safe enough, William stepped out of his room. He walked gently down the winding corridors, looking like a ghost in haunting. His shadow danced along the walls, emphasizing his loneliness. William let out a dark laugh, hearing it echo ominously, as it bounced along the walls. Almost in response, Will heard a soft groan, emanating from the door beside him. He did not even need to turn to know who it was. He would know that voice anywhere, even if he was in Hell. He would hear her voice among others. Tessa. His heart blossomed into a small flower of love, and he promptly squelched it. He might love Tessa, but he knew for sure she would never return his love. _I made sure of that_, Will thought bitterly. Tessa moaned again, and her voice was filled with pain. Against his mind, Will walked toward her door, and placed his left hand on her doorknob. _No_, he thought, _this is dangerous_. But he couldn't bring himself to withdraw. He opened her door slowly, and he breathed deeply, before he opened the door fully. Tessa lay on her bed, tossing and turning restlessly, making soft whimpering noises. Will closed the door quickly, and rushed to her side.

"Tessa, Tess. Wake up. You're dreaming, Wake up," Will said urgently, gently shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her stormy grey orbs, which ever so often haunted his dreams.

"Will?" she said, gently, her voice light, and questioning. Will breathed ever so softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, sounding almost pleased.

"I heard you screaming. At first, I thought it was Jem's violin, but you were too soft," Will said jokingly. Tessa laughed, putting her hand to muffle her soft sounds. Will smiled appreciatively.

"I must be more amusing than I thought," Will said, making his voice sound contemplating. His mind wandered for a few moments, before he was brought back to the present.

"Will you tell me a story, Will?" she asked. Will looked at her. His mind began working, before he said something that surprised himself.

"All right," he said, and cleared his throat.

"Once, there was a boy," he said, and swallowed before continuing.

"A Shadowhunter?" Tessa asked, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Of course," he replied, and swallowed before continuing.

"And he lived in a rather large house. He was very young, and his father had a study, but he never let anyone inside. He forbid the boy from going there. But the boy was very curious, and he went inside, when his parents were out. He found a box, and he opened it. When he opened it, a demon appeared, and cursed him. He said, 'All that will love you will die' and as soon as he said those words, the boy's sister appeared, and tried to chase the demon away. But the demon simply said 'And I shall begin it with her,' and with that he disappeared. The boy's sister died that night, and the boy ran away from home that night, knowing he had lost everything," Will stopped, and glanced at Tessa. Her eyes were closed, and she was fast asleep, her chest moving up and down as she breathed. Will bit his lip, before he began speaking again.

"Do you know who that little boy is, Tessa?" Will asked, knowing that she would never be able to answer him.

"That boy, Tess, is me. I have built so many walls around myself, that I do not even know myself anymore. But, you make me feel…," Will paused slightly, before looking at Tessa's sleeping form.

"I love you, Tessa Gray. I wish I didn't, for I would bring you nothing but misery, but I do. I love you," he whispered, and kissed the top of her forehead lovingly, and tenderly, and let a few tears slip, before he got up and headed for the door. He took one last glance at Tessa, before closing the door, careful not to make any noise. Tessa opened her eyes, and let one tear roll off her flushed cheeks.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my drabble. Bye**


End file.
